


Hotel Room

by synthdreams



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthdreams/pseuds/synthdreams
Summary: Dongwan said in a low raspy whisper "I told them we'd be down in an hour. That gives us some time alone…"





	Hotel Room

Two bodies lay sprawled across the hotel couch. One was awake, the cold hearted main vocal Shin Hyesung. And snuggled into his arms was the other body. Slumbering. A soft purr emanated from the sleeping Kim Dongwan. Comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms.

Hyesung's dark gaze stayed glued to the flickering images on the television across the room. His hand lazily massaging the naked back of his lover.

Lover…

His fingers lightly caressed the slightly tanned skin. Kneading the relaxed muscles beneath.

The two singers have secretly been dating for about two years now. Secretly meaning no one knew about them. Not even their bandmates though they’re sure they’ve noticed a thing or two.

Why?

Because if word broke out that two of the oldest idols out there were gay and dating they would never hear the end of it. The press and media would be on them twenty-four seven, heartbroken fangirls would tear them to pieces in public. They would never be alone again or at least for a long while.

So a secret their relationship was. And a secret it would remain for as long as they decided to.

Dongwan shifted in his sleep, causing Hyesung to loosen his arms around the older man. Dongwan spun so that his back rested upon Hyesung, his head lolling back into the crook of his lover’s neck. The purring continued. A gently rhythm that relaxed Hyesung.

His arms returned to their previous position, wrapped securely around his boyfriend. His gaze returning back to the television. Nothing interesting was on the TV. He surfed the numerous channels countless times. And no movies interested the could have gotten up and get something to eat but he did not want to awake his sleeping pup.

The phone rang. A cordless. It was the third time it rang. But it's cry was muffled and quiet. Why? Because Hyesung had shoved the damn phone between the cushions of the couch. He did not want the loud ringing to interrupt Dongwan's slumber. And Hyesung again ignored it. No one should be calling them. He told the other members that him and Dongwan were going to take a nap. Their jet lag was atrocious! But Hyesung could not sleep. So no one should be calling.

It rang a couple more times before finally going silent. He looked down at Dongwan and smile. The brunette did not stir. Still deep in slumber.

All was quiet again for several minutes. Peaceful. The only sounds was the low volume of the television and Dongwan's soft breath as he sighed. Music to Hyesung's ears. He chuckled quietly. All was quiet. All was great…

Until an obnoxious loud knock banged against their hotel door.

Hyesung's brows drew close together with irritation. He wanted to suddenly curse at whoever was behind that door right now.

Another knock sounded. Louder this time. Whoever was at the door really wanted to speak with either Hyesung or Dongwan. The knocking turned into banging, as if someone was hitting the door with the side of their closed fist.

Dongwan shot forward out of Hyesung's arms and fished for his shirt that was on the ground. Panic in his suddenly wide awake but still tired eyes. He threw the shirt on half hazardous not bothering to fix his hair. The short guy jumped to his feet mumbling something incoherently under his breath making a beeline to the door where the obnoxious knocking continued to persist.

Dongwan almost made it to the door until he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly. He stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Hyesung smirking at him.

"Your shirt is inside out, puppy," the blond pointed out looking down at the older man's torso. Dongwan followed his gaze down to the front of his chest and cursed under his breath.

Hyesung laughed softly as the half sleep man fumbled and freed himself from the blasted shirt. "Go sit down. You're still tired. I'll see what idiot is at the door."

Hyesung turned towards the said door and smirked, hearing Dongwan grumbling about whoever was at the door would get a face full of his fist for interrupting his lover’s nap. Hyesung tried really hard not to laugh out loud. That was his grumpy little pup alright.

He reached the door and took the doorknob in his hand and turned it until a soft click was heard. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He then opened the door to see Eric on the other side, his fist raised for another knock. Andy stood behind him with his hands on the leader's shoulders, a worried look on his face. "Eric…" he mumbled.

Eric recovered from the sudden shock. "So you are up? Why didn't you answer your phone!" Eric snapped.

Hyesung crossed his arms across his slim chest and scowled at Erix. "I told you not to bug Dongwan and I. We are extremely tired and want to rest!"

"I told you Eric!" Andy said, also looking annoyed. "We should all be asleep actually. That was a long flight. You're also exhausted too. Remember? You wouldn't quit complaining until we got to the hotel!"

Eric ignored Andy completely. "I know but there’s a good restaurant nearby that sells good crab and I thought you guys wanted to get some."

Hyesung's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You woke me up to tell me to go to some restaurant to eat crab with you?"

Hyesung went to slam the door shut but Eric stuck his foot between the door and the door frame. Hyesung growled audibly, but it did not faze the older man.

"Crab?" Dongwan stood behind Hyesung, rubbing the sleep from his right eye. "I want some of that. Give us an hour Eric. We will meet you down in the lobby."

Hyesung began to object but was interrupted by Eric's squeal of excitement. Before he could even say anything, the tall man booked it down the hallway with Andy in tow.

Hyesung slammed the door shut and glared at Dongwan who just wore a coy smile.

"Oh! Don't give me that look, sugar. I haven’t had crab in a while."

Hyesung's eyes narrowed. His hands resting on his hips.

Dongwan just gave him a grin. His white teeth poking out. He struted forward, swaying his hips seductively. The two were now chest to chest and Dongwan looked up, smirking. He hooked both of his pointer fingers in the belt loops of Hyesung's jeans and pulled his hips against his. On tip toes, his lips less than one inch away from the blond's ear. Dongwan said in a low raspy whisper "I told them we'd be down in an hour. That gives us some time alone…" he stepped back and his hands traveled down Hyesung's torso to rest at his hips. He began to unbutton his pants slowly. "…to get ready and take a nice hot shower."

Hyesung shot forward and grabbed both of Dongwan's wrists, stopping him from proceeding with his pants. "You are such a tease," he growled, feeling his jeans tighten in his groin area.

Dongwan smirked. "Oh! I know!" He laughed and freed his hands from Hyesung's hold. "I am going to go shower. You better hurry and join me."

With that he sauntered away and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower started and steam began to escape from the room.

Hyesung smirked as he made his way towards the bathroom, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and removed his shirt next. He walked into the bathroom and felt the warm steam caress his naked body.

The bathroom was large and fancy. Highly decorated. A marble counter top was to the right with a glass dish that was the sink. Complimentary bottles of soap, shampoo and conditioner rest beside it. There was a single polished toilet beside the counter. Across from the sink and toilet was a massive shower. It had a glass door that was fogged up with steam at the moment. And through that fogged glass Hyesung could make out the naked silhouette of his lover.

His heart raced, he could feel heat all over his body. He felt a fluttering stir in his lower regions. He opened the door to the shower and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dongwan stood in the center of the shower naked. His hands raised and buried in his long dark locks that almost reached his shoulders. Hyesung watched as the older man's muscles flexed with every movement.

Dongwan looked over his shoulder at Hyesung. And Hyesung gulped, staring at those small wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes as he smirked at him.

"Quit standing there staring at me and get in," he laughed and it was music to Hyesung's ears. He stepped in and pulled the door shut behind him.

Dongwan turned back to the spray of the shower and continued to lather the shampoo through his long black hair.

The tall men approached his lover from behind and circled his arms around his slim waist and pulled him back against his body. Dongwan's hair smelled sweet and minty. The water rained down on them both.

Hyesung sighed as he hands roamed all over Dongwan's torso. Tracing the abs, and moving upward to caress a hardened nipple. He buried his face in Dongwan's neck. Kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there gently.

Dongwan let out a moan and pressed back into Hyesung feeling the younger man's erection pressing between his ass cheeks. He gasped at the touch and felt his own cock stir to life. He felt it grow in pressure becoming hard as Hyesung's hands travelled downward towards it.

"You're so fucking hot, puppy and I think we need more than an hour," Hyesung whispered into his boyfriend's ear, nibbling gently on the sensitive lobe. He wrapped his hand around Dongwan's fully erect cock, he massaged it and was rewarded with a pleasurable moan from his lover. Hyesung pushed Dongwan against the tiled wall and headed the man's ass. His fingers moved between and found the tight entrance hidden there.

Dongwan gasped at the sudden intrusion and looked over his shoulder at Hyesung. Hyesung continued to pump into his lover as he leaned forward and captured his mouth with his own. He added another digit into Dongwan causing his lover to gasp against his lips. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into Dongwan's mouth and began to explore. The short man's tongue caught back but Hyesung refused to let up his dominance.

They broke the kiss, both panting heavily. Hyesung removed his fingers and held his cock, the tip pressed gently to Dongwan's now stretched entrance. He looked down and then looked up meeting the lust filled light brown eyes of his lover.

"Hyesung…" Dongwan moaned leaning back into Hyesung’s cock. Hyesung pulled back and Dongwan groaned in annoyance. The blond smirked and pecked his cheek.

"It’s my turn to be the tease," he purred into Dongwan’s ear. Dongwan moaned again arching his back.

Hyesung smirked again and pushed aside his lover's dark brown hair, exposing the back of his tan neck. He trailed kisses from there to his shoulder. He couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the crown of his cock into his lover gently and slowly. Dongwan hissed and Hyesung stilled immediately.

"No. Don't stop," the older moaned. "Please."

Hyesung kissed Dongwan's neck and continued to push in further until he was all the way in. He stayed still feeling the tight inner walls of Dongwan slowly relaxed.

As Dongwan relaxed Hyesung's hand travelled. Exploring. Massaging. He reached up and took Dongwan's hand that rested against the tiled wall.

"Be gentle, love. I still need to walk after this," Dongwan gasped between breaths, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Hyesung gave him a smug look. "Gentle? I don't know the meaning of the word gentle." He pulled out slowly before slamming himself back into place causing Dongwan to muffle a scream as his forehead rested against the wall.

"Hyesung- You're an ass!" Dongwan gasped between each vigorous thrust. Hyesung reached Dongwan’s front and took his lover's cock. With each thrust he massaged Dongwan's cock with the same rhythm.

He leaned forward, his mouth next to Dongwan's ear. "I’m not sorry, I love fucking your ass…"

Dongwan moaned, his body shaking in ecstasy as Hyesung hit his sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure with each thrust. "Oh god, Hyesung!" He felt his seeds spurt and stain Hyesung's hand, his vision flashing and body shaking as he let out a cry.

Hyesung trust into Dongwan's ass feeling the pressure in his cock build. He cried out in pleasure as his vision went white.

They’ll definitely need more than an hour.


End file.
